Harry Dumbledore and the Dark Lord
by Jedi Master Albus
Summary: What if Albus never left Harry at the Dursley's for ten years? What if he had taken it upon himself to take Harry and raise him as his own son? How much of his life would be different? was his time at the Dursleys really necessary for him to survive?
1. The Boy Who Lived

**A/N: Most of this chapter is from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. This story will have the basic plotline as Harry's First year, but there will be differences, i won't say what they are, but i am pretty sure it won't be too hard to figure out :). All characters, most of the places etc belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at a cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, 'I should have known.'<p>

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back insode his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

'Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.'

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her Black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

'How did you know it was me?' she asked.

'My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'

'You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall.

'All day?' When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.'

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

'Oh yes, everyone is celebrating alright,' she said impatiently.

'You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news.' She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of owls ... shooting starts ... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.'

'You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'

'I know that,; said Professor Mcgonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours.' She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: ' A fine thing if it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles have found out about us all. I suppose he really _has _gone, Dumbledore?'

'It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?'

'A _what?'_

'A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet i'm rather fond of.'

'No, thank you,' said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. 'As i say, even if You-Know-Who _has _gone -'

'My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this "You-Know-Who" nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to pursuade people to call him by his proper name: _Voldemort_.' Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. 'It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "You-Know-Who".' I have never seen any reasonto be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.'

'I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring. 'But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know - oh, all right, _Voldemort_ - was frightened of.'

'You flatter me,' said Dumbeldore calmly. 'Voldemort had powers i will never have.'

'Only because you're too - well - _noble_ to use them.'

'It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.'

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, ' The owls are nothing to the _rumours_ that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a women had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.

'What they're _saying_,' she pressed on, ' is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - _dead_.'

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

'Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... Oh, Albus ...'

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. 'I know ... I know ...' he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son. Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.'

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

'It's - it's _true_?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done ... All the people he's killed ... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ... of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?'

'We can only guess,' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said 'Hagrid's late, I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'

'Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And i don't suppose you're going to tell me _why_ you're here, of all places?'

'I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now.'

'You don't mean - you _can't_ mean the people who live _here_? cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. 'Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets, Harry Potter come and live here!'

'It's the best place for him,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter.'

'A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all of this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!'

'Exactly,' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half moon glasses. 'It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't remember! can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?'

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, 'Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore? she eyed his cloak suddenly as though he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

'Hagird's bringing him.'

'You think it -_ wise_ - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?'

'I would trust Hagrid with my life,' said Dumbledore.

'I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place.' said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, 'but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?'

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at yhe sky - and a huge motorbike fell out of the airand landed on the road in front of them. If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

'Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get that motorbike?'

'Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant, climbing carefully of the motorbike as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it me. I've got him sir.'

'No problems, were there?'

'No sir - house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarming around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol.'

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forhead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightening.

'Is that where -?' whispered professor McGonagall.

'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'He'll have that scar for ever.'

'Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?'

'Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have aone myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with.'

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursley's house.

'Could I - could I say goodbye to him, sir?' asked Hagrid.

He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whispery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

'Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall. 'You'll wake the Muggles!'

'S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. 'But i c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles-'

'Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,' Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

'Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'

'Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. 'I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir.'

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. Professor McGonagall left, a minute later, leaving Dumbledore alone.

'Don't worry Harry, I will be back soon,' murmured Dumbledore. 'I will find another way to hide you and live in the world you belong. For now, farewell.'  
>And with that, Dumbledore walked to the end of the street. Before he reached the end, he clicked the Put-Outer. With a turn, he disappeared as if he was never there. Many witches and wizards, across the country lifted their glasses to toast the boy who lived.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, The next will be completely AU... or will it? Review and let me know what you think, yes?**


	2. Dursleys and Genes

**A/N: and here is the second chapter, hope you all enjoy... and remember Harry Potter and all character and most of the places belong to Rowling. I do not make money from this. I have done a small amount of editing.**

* * *

><p>Petunia Dursley was humming to herself as she cooked breakfast for her husband, who at this moment, was getting ready for work. Petunia was a horse-faced, blond women with double the amount of neck as that of a normal person and unlike her husband, was very skinny. Vernon Dursley was a whale of a man with the bare amount of neck and black moustache. Their son, who at this moment was asleep, was a pudgy little boy who had the same hair colour as his mother.<p>

While Vernon was eating, Petunia decided it was time to get the milk. As she opened the front door, a high-pitched shriek escaped her. Vernon Dursley came shooting into the hallway, to realise that what his wife was screaming about, was a baby boy on their doorstep. The boy had emerald green eyes and jet black hair, he looked a little thin and, oddly, had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. laying next to the baby was a letter addressed: _Mr & Mrs Vernon Dursley, Little Whinging, Surrey_.

While Vernon picked up the baby, Petunia took the letter and went into the living room. Mr Dursley followed suit and sat down, wondering what to do with this baby that was left on their doorstep. Both of the Dursley agreed to read the letter before deciding if they should take the baby to the orphanage. The letter was written in narrow, loopy writing, Petunia recognised the writing from her childhood and read:

_Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley,_

_A recent tragedy has occured to your relatives, James and Lily Potter. As you know, they were a witch and wizard. For the past eleven years we have been fighting the dark forces that have been led by a wizard named, Lord Voldemort. On Halloween night, said wizard attacked the Potters hoping to kill their son, Harry. _

_We have left him with you as there is a deep level of magic in your familys' blood that if you give Harry houseroom will protect him from harm. Thankfully, this protection goes to you as well so no harm can befall you for looking after the child left to you.._

_Currently, another solution is being researched so that Harry will be able to live among his own kind (Witches and Wizards). If there is no viable results within a month, I will personally come to inform you. It is my hope that you will look after Harry until then._

_Yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Once Petunia had finished with the letter, she quietly handed it to Vernon, whom quickly read it with a shocked expression on his face. 'This explains what I heard the other day,' he said.

'And why there was all of them owls in broad daylight,' Petunia replied. 'He's one of them, we don't want them after us and if we keep him, we get protection too.' Vernon seemed to be contemplating something until he said, 'I guess that settles it, hopefully this Albus fellow will pick the boy up. The sooner the better, we don't need them lot around.'

With that Vernon went back to getting ready for work, leaving Petunia with the baby , whom was mystified by his new surroundings.

A week after leaving Harry on the Durlseys' doorstep, Dumbledore was tired and frustrated. So far all attempts at finding a spell that would allow Harry to stay in the world he belonged as well as keeping him protected had been fruitless. He had looked through most of his library in the "_Defence Against The Dark Arts"_ section. Looked through books such as: _Dark Arts Defence_,_ Spellguide Against The Dark Arts_, _Counter The Dark Arts _and_ Magical Protections Against The Dark Arts_ (which had just covered temporary wards but no long lasting ones).

It wasn't until Albus was halfway through _Ward Against The Dark Forces_, that he realised he may be going about it the wrong way. All he needed to do was manipulate Harry's DNA so he wouldn't be recognisable as the same boy who survived the killing curse. The scar can be covered using many techniques and not just by glamours and so hiding it would not be difficult.

For the next two weeks, Dumbledore searched all genetic related topics in his private library at his summer house where he kept the more advanced books on genetic manipulation. It was in searching through_ Genetic Manipulation by Charms_ that he came across the _Pede Dominatius_ charm, the description goes as follows:

_The _Pede Dominatius_ charm allows the caster to manipulate a specific targets genetics to that of the spellcasters' most prominent features such as the hair, eye colour, gender etc. For example, if the caster is male with blond hair and blue eyes and the target is also male but has ginger hair and hazel eyes, once the charm has been cast the target will lose the ginger hair and hazel eyes to be replaced with blond hair and blue eyes. If the caster is male and the target is female. the target will lose their female features to take on those of a male. You should note that the targets hair/eye colour will only change to the original hair/eye colour of the caster. So if you are elderly and have white/grey hair but were born with black hair then the target will have black hair. The spell must be cast on a witch or wizard, there are lethal consequences if the spell target is a muggle or squib. If the target is a witch or wizard underage then the spell will last until they come of age, at which time you will have one month to recast the spell. If that time has expired this charm will not work. This charm is permanent towards already of-age wizards and witches._

_To cast the spell, the incantaion is: pede dominatio_. _No wand movement is required but you must envision your original dominant features on the target (charm is easier on same gender targets as you are required to 'envision' that)._

Dumbledore realised this charm was all he needed to raise Harry as his own and all that was left was to claim guardianship over him and then perform the spell. Thankfully, as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he had the authority to seal away the files that would disclose Harry Potter's guardianship. Albus decided to write a letter to Petunia Dursley to inform her that he would, hopefully, be picking Harry up within the week.

There was a tapping noise on the window of number four Privet Drive, that was greatly annoying Mr Dursley. He decided it would be better to go and see what was going on. What he saw was an owl trying to get in. 'Aaah those ruddy wizards, don't they know the right way to send mail?' He opened the window and the owl flew straight to Petunia Dursley who had just woken up. 'Seems the letter is for you love,' Vernon said. I'll wake up the boy, if I have to get up then he should too, diddykins can sleep for a bit longer.' Petunia opened the letter to read the loopy words:

_Dear Petunia Dursley,_

_It is with great pleasure to inform you of the recent progress in the solution to protect Harry in our world. I shall be coming to collect the boy in the next couple of day or, at the latest, at the end of the week. I shall arrive at approximately three o'clock in the afternoon._

_yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

A couple of minutes later, Petunia went downstairs and informed Vernon that Harry would soon be collected. 'Thank goodness,' Vernon said. 'We don't need their kind bothering us.' And so for the rest of the week, Petunia and Vernon made sure it looked like they cared for the boy by buying a few clothes, diapers etc. So that they wouldn't be accused of neglect by anyone (even if that was what they were really doing).

A couple of days later the door bell rang at number four Privet Drive, at precisely three o'clock in the afternoon. Petunia opened the door to find Albus Dumbledore, waiting on the threshold to the house. 'I have come to collect Harry,' Dumbledore said. 'Sorry for any inconvenience this has caused and you shall be paid for looking after the child.'

* * *

><p>AN: **pede dominatio **=** genetic domination**. hope you liked the chapter. please review, they motivate me!


	3. Raising Harry and Albania

**A/N: This chapter has been edited, hopefully I have corrected all the mistakes. I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was ecstatic to finally have Harry. He was unsure as to why he was feeling the way he was, he just knew how he felt. Harry was asleep in his arms, and if his face was anything to go by, he was having a peaceful dream. Albus knew that he should perform the charm soon, but he didn't want to let go of the boy.<p>

Five minutes after holding Harry, Dumbledore took the small child to his private quarters, in his tower at Hogwarts and lay him on his bed. Albus quickly double checked he had read the instructions correctly before proceding, as it wouldn't do to make a silly error. He pulled out his wand and said '_pede dominatio_.' The effect was gradual, but immediate.

Harry's jet black hair was slowly changing to auburn and his emerald green eyes, to an electric blue, that seemed to twinkle. The shape of his face was slowly losing the resemblance to James Potter and more to Albus Dumbledore. 'That worked nicely,' Dumbledore said. Suddenly an awful smell reached Dumbledores' nostrils, making him wrinkle his nose. Harry had woken up, screaming, confirming Albus' suspicions as to the cause of the babys' distress. Dumbledore removed Harrys' nappy and said, 'Thankfully, I aquired the necessities before I picked you up and we have magic.'

Later that night, after Dumbledore put Harry to bed (Fawkes singing to him to help him sleep), he received a letter, curious as to who had written to him, he opened it to find a message, in an untidy scrawl, by Remus Lupin. A quick glance at it made him read it properly to make sure he hadn't misread it:

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I wish to thank you for all you have done for me. But I feel the loss of my friends: James, Lily and Peter, as well as the betrayal by Sirius too much to stay in England. I hope that you will be able to look out for Harry while I am unable to. In time I may return but I do not know when. When I have finally settled down somewhere, I will let you know incase you ever have need of me._

_Yours Humbly,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

Dumbledore was upset by this as he was going to have Remus look after Harry while he, Dumbledore, was working. Who could he use to babysit Harry? Who did he trust enough to look after his son? Dumbledore decided to leave it until morning before he decided on someone. Albus remembered he hadn't sent the guardianship papers off to the ministry and so asked Fawkes to deliver it for him along with a quick note to '_seal the documents so only I, chief warlock of the Wizengamot, may look upon them'_. As Dumbledore was falling asleep, he heard a high pitched squeal from the cot at the bottom of his bed. What had he got himself into?

* * *

><p>In a country far from England known as Albania, a bodiless spirit wandered, looking for a host to survive. This spirit was wondering if any of his loyal servants would come for him. How had he failed to kill the boy? Did he really have the power to vanquish him? He knew he was immortal as he had not died. He had gone further than any wizard had ever gone before. He knew he needed a body if he was to continue with his plans. But for now, he would wait.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A five year old Harry laughing with his father, an old silver haired man. The boy is in Hogsmeade running from some men in black cloaks. The same old man tells him to run and get the barmen from the building that said Hog's Head. A flash of green light connects with the boy. Fear jolts through the old man like lightening. He runs to the boy. Everything goes black and now the old man sees his younger self fighting with his brother and the love of his life. A stray spell hits the girl in the corner. The brother screams -<em>

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore suddenly awoke. Was he doing the right thing? Should he really raise Harry when he hadn't been able to look after his own sister? granted he was only seventeen at the time but the same flaws were still there even if he had ignored them since then, approximately eighty three years previously. It dawned on Albus that that was exactly why he was capable of raising Harry. He had proven, hadn't he, that he had learned to not give in to his flaws? Or was he just scared? He knew he still felt guilty about that night and by god, he would never fall for another Gellert Grindelwald. He doubted he would fall for anyone ever again.<p>

Dumbledore realised he wasn't going to get back to sleep so he decided to check up on Harry. The boy, once green-eyed with jet black hair was gone, to be replaced with a blue-eyed, Auburn haired baby. 'The spell worked nicely with no faults,' Albus thought. The child was certainly interesting and he had only woken up once . 'A nice hot chocolate is in order for me, I think.' Dumbledore thought. And that was exactly what he did. Along with resuming his contemplation on who could be a nanny for Harry.

It was dawn before Dumbledore realised who would be a suitable nanny and, in Albus' opinion, could do with the money. Arabella Figg, a squib who had helped during the war against Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters, was currently in debt (probably because of her cats). It always struck Dumbledore funny when he thought of Toms' anagramic name, Lord Voldemort. Tom always did have a fear of dying and 'flight of death' was quite fitting in a sense, with the flight of deaths' Death Eaters. Causing the very thing they feared, Albus would have loved the irony if there had been no deaths. As it was, he realised that could have been himself, instead of Voldemort if he hadn't had his eyes opened. With that he began to compose his letter to Arabella.

_Dear Arabella,_

_I have a favor of the utmost importance that I ask of you. I have a child in my care that I, unfortunately cannot look after during the school year. Meaning, I cannot raise the child during the day on Mondays to Fridays. I know that you are a little short of money and I am willing to pay you for your services. If you are agreeable, please reply as soon as is convenient to you._

_Yours of the most sincerity,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

With that done, Albus asked Fawkes to deliver the letter, who had just arrived and with a soft trill had gone again. A scream came from the bedroom had Albus running to realise Harry had just woken up for help with his needs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like the chapter. I will tell you now that the next couple of chapters will be shorter like this one but when it come to Harry starting at Hogwarts the chapters will be longer.**


	4. Past Mistakes

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Sorry about the excruciatingly long time it took to get this chapter to you. I recently moved and so been busy unpacking while going to college too. Hope you all enjoy. Oh.. I Do Not Own Harry Potter! I have also edited this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Harry, now five, had been enrolled to attend Little Whinging Primary School. Dumbledore decided on this due to Arabella Figg living close to the school and so it would be easier for her to pick him up afterwards as well. So far the school was going well for Harry, although there was a gang led by Dudley Dursley, trying to terrorise the students. They once tried to harm Harry but was soon stopped when Harry told Dumbledore what had happened after Albus coaxed it out of him after he saw the bruises.<p>

Harry got along with the other students, many of his lessons were easy for him, but what do you expect when your first year of school was only letters and picture books? He had been taught by Albus, his guardian, during the weekends. he had done this by playing educational games working on Harry's letters and numbers. Harry's teachers had spoken with Dumbledore at the schools' parent's evening, informing him that they were considering giving him a private tutor as he was too far ahead of the other students, or possibly moving him up a year.

While at home, Harry seemed to have a fascination with Dumbledore's library and spent as much time in there trying to read the books, with a beaming Albus' next to him helping him. This isn't to say Harry was a bibliophage, he most certainly wasn't. He loved broomsticks and he absolutely loved flying. It was the only time where he didn't have to think (even if he was only flying a toy broomstick).

Some of the time Harry spent with his guardian, Dumbledore (which Harry considered the best times of the week), he would learn spells. He didn't practice the spells as he didn't have a wand but he would learn the theory behind them such as what they did and how to pronounce the words, so that meant learning Latin. Harry considered Dumbledore to be his father, no matter what the old man said. Harry knew wizards and witches aged differently to muggles. There were even spells and artefacts that either slowed your ageing or made you immortal, like the Philosopher's Stone which he recently read about. He found out Albus's birthday was on the same day as his, July 31st.

Harry found out Dumbledore's birth year was in 1881, almost a century before Harry was born. So according to the records, Dumbledore was 104. Wizards had a longer life span compared to a muggle and at the current time the average wizard lived to be 137 3/4, considering that Albus Dumbledore was more than an average wizard he could live to be much older. What Harry didn't understand is why his guardian had silver hair and looked old if this was the case, until he asked him. It was Dumbledore who told Harry how wizards age and how old he, Dumbledore was. Albus explained that although wizards lived longer, they still grew older at the same rate as a muggle and so would look their age before finally staying the same at 100 until they died.

Albus commented many times that Harry was probably stronger than him, in terms of Magical talent, strength and potential and someone with that power was very fragile. If that person was to suffer at another's hands continuously their magic would repress and either diminish or explode. Harry noticed Albus had a strange look in his eyes as he said this.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, contemplating who the new minister of magic was going to be. Just as he was about to finish off his paperwork, regarding the Wizengamot cases on a recent charge of muggle baiting, he heard a tapping sound by his window. An owl bearing a ministry sealed letter was on the other side. He let the bird in, relieving it of its burden, opened the letter and began to read:

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_The Ministry of Magic would like to offer you the position of Minister for Magic on behalf of its citizens. We congratulate you on this offer and hope you accept. Please send your reply, post haste._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Matilda Hodgekins_

_Ministry administrator_

Albus was always struck funny whenever he got these letters, the ministry knew he wouldn't accept but they sent them anyway. It didn't take long before he thought of the reason why he didn't accept. If he could be trusted,then maybe. He knew he couldn't accept because that would destroy the person he had become. Even after 87 years, he still felt he needed to atone for the mistakes he made in the past.

Dumbledore remembered the incident like it was yesterday. How could he not? The barely-bearable guilt he still felt meant he could never forget. Maybe Harry was his redemption? He hoped so. Albus didn't want to be estranged from his brother but he knew he could never gain his forgivness. After all, neither one of them knew who had murdered his sister. Albus believed he was the one who had cast the spell that killed her.

Meeting Grindelwald, Dumbledore felt, had been his destiny and his doom. He knew he was gay. Had known for as long as he could remember. He had been seduced by Gellert, Dumbledore always wondered if Gellert had been playing with his affections, toying with him or had truly returned them. Not that it mattered anymore. Albus had been determined to lead a bookish and celibate lifestyle.

Albus's more recent mistakes concerning Harry's parents and the family he should have had, always made him wonder. Did he make the right choice in raising Harry? Or was it selfishness? Did he sacrifice too much of Harry's safety so he could raise him? Dumbledore really hoped Harry could forgive him when he, Albus, told Harry how his parents died and Albus's part in their deaths. He had stopped Harry from calling him dad the first time Harry did it. He felt he didn't deserve to be called that no matter how much he wanted to. Maybe if Harry didn't hate him after he learned the truth? Dumbledore decided to tell Harry before he went to Hogwarts. He would tell him everything. And hope.


	5. The New Minister

**A/N: Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy. And no I don't own Harry Potter etc...**

* * *

><p><strong>New Minister Elected!<strong>

_The new minister was confirmed last night as none other than Cornelius Fudge. There was a wide range of speculation about this previous head of the Goblin Liasion department. he was considered by some to be unworthy of the position. He has proven to all who hadn't supported him, how he seems to be the best man for the job. There is a circulating rumour going round that Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was offered the position first. The Professor has refused to comment._

_We, at the Daily Prophet, were granted an interview with the minister. He was more than willing to answer our questions, the general image we had gained from the minister was, he was 'Grateful for this opportunity' and 'won't let anyone down'. Does this minister have the potential of becoming one of the greats? who knows. This reporter feels he has a chance._

_- Quain Cubane, Daily Prophet reporter._

Dumbledore put down the newspaper, closed his eyes and sighed. When will people learn that politician's who offer what the public want are the ones who are unable to provide it for them? In most cases it is an obvious attempt to gain public support. There had only been three cases where that was not so. The most famous being Minister Siward Nott-Humberland, who managed to succeed in the endeavour of giving the public what they had wanted. Unfortunately this was not what they always needed.

_Tap. _

There outside the window, was an owl. Holding a letter, which appeared to have the ministry seal. Dumbledore knew what this was before he even read it. A letter from the Minister, probably to ask for advice. Albus sighed in frustration, he had a school to run and a child to raise, not only that, he had recently received Harry's school grades and wanted to see how well he had done, he knew Harry was doing well as he had been moved up a year as the work was deemed too easy for him. He did not need his time wasted on trivial political matters by an incompetent, at least to Albus, minister. Knowing he had to deal with the issue, Albus read the letter.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_An urgent matter has come up, which needs the advice of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. It has been brought to my attention that the Malfoy family have petitioned for a position on the Wizengamot as they had lost theirs during the war with He Who Must Not Be Named. As Chief Warlock you have a say, although ultimate decision lies with me, the minister. Please reply post-haste._

_Wishing you well,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister For Magic_

Dumbledore decided that he would make a short reply and simply put '_As Chief Warlock Of The Wizengamot, I feel it is necessary to decline the petition'_, and then after signing it, he sent the reply with the owl.

Albus picked up the letter with Harry's grades, and suddenly felt a little nervous as though it was his grades that he was finding out about. If anyone were to look at him, they would say Dumbledore was still his calm and collected self. He was confident that Harry had done well but that didn't mean he was right. Dumbledore decided it was time to get it over and done with and so, began to read.

_**The grades of Mr. Harry James Potter**_

_Mathematics A_

_English A_

_Science A_

_Due to your child being far ahead on all of his subjects, we have decided to put him up another year with those subjects so that he doesn't lose his thirst for learning._

_Patrick Strand_

_Headmaster_

Dumbledore was very happy with Harry's grades. To him this meant that Harry deserved a treat. Possibly some Sherbet Lemons? Dumbledore knew if he kept giving Harry them, then Harry would enjoy them just as much as he does. Dumbledore believed it was good to have a few vices, especially if they were harmless.

Harry was considered by many of the teachers at his primary school to be a boy genius. In most of his subjects he knew the answers to the questions. At the moment he had gone up two years and was entered to sit his first SAT's with the seven year olds. The council education board had agreed that if Harry coped with the work then he would officially be placed in that class.

Many wondered why Harry was so smart. The answer was Albus Dumbledore who had encouraged Harry to learn and so he had. Albus was constantly teaching Harry in his own way about the subjects for his school as well as what he would be studying. What was clever about how Albus was teaching Harry was that Harry didn't realise as most of his 'lessons' took place in the office where Dumbledore told stories to Harry about his time at school and about the different subjects, especially what he had learned. Albus did it in such a way that Harry was interested and learning at the same time.

Harry did notice that Dumbledore was about to ramble on one of his stories, because everytime he did so he always said '_Aah Harry, I have just remembered a most intriguing tale of my youth which, I am sure, you would be most wise to listen to' _and then say his story. What Harry didn't realise was Albus knew the time was coming soon where he would have to tell Harry about that night. About how it was his, Dumbledore's fault.

Harry wasn't completely oblivious. He knew that there was something worrying his guardian, it was not to pick up how someone was feeling if you lived with them long enough. Harry had asked a few times but Dumbledore just said it was nothing to worry about. This didn't convince Harry, who knew that evasive tactic. After all, he used that one quite a lot, himself.

A few days later, while Harry was at school. Dumbledore recieved a summons to the ministry. Once he got there, he was sent straight to the minister's office. After knocking on the door, he went in. The minister, Dumbledore noticed, was an unimpressive man who seemed uncomfortable in his own skin.

'Good afternoon, minister,' said Dumbledore, ' What is it that you summoned me for?'

The minister replied,' It has come to my attention that you have sealed away the adoption form of Harry Potter... May I enquire as to why?'

'You may,' Dumbledore answered. 'The whereabouts of Harry Potter is known only to me, for his protection.'

'Don't you think his whereabout should be known to the ministry?' asked Fudge. 'After all, he is the saviour of the wizarding world and needs to be given the best possible care.'

'That matter has already been dealt with and, as a great muggle once told me,' Dumbledore said,'What isn't broken doesn't need to be fixed.'

'See here now Albus, Wouldn't it be prudent for the ministry to know?' Fudge questioned.

'If it were prudent and let's say... _wise_ to do so I would have already done it.' Dumbeldore returned.

'You are not infallible Dumbledore, I order you as minister, to tell me the whereabouts of Harry Potter.' Fudge commanded.

'Unfortuantely for you, minister, you have no power over me.' Dumbledore calmly replied, 'You may be minister but I am chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I am your superior when it comes to matters of the Wizengamot and it's laws, unless I have gone senile, adoptions are covered by the wizengamot and must be personally dealt by the chief warlock or whom ever he deems capable of handling it..'

And with that he left. The minister was shell shocked. He thought that if he could get the location of Harry Potter then he may have a chance of gaining more public support as having 'found' The Boy Who Lived. Little did he realise, Harry Potter was hidden in plain sight.

Arabella Figg was waiting outside Little Whinging Primary School, waiting for Harry to come out. She was wondering what was taking so long. Normally the school children were out by 3:40 p.m at the latest, it was now 3:45 p.m. Some of the other parents were whispering too. A sense of dread washed over Arabella. Has something happened? Should I go and find out? Do I need to contact Dumbledore?

No sooner had Arabella thought this, the school pupils came out. Harry was at the front, seeing this Arabella relaxed. Harry saw her and ran towards her, a grin on his face. 'Hello, ,' he said, 'Thanks for picking me up, again.'

'Not at all, dear boy,' answered, 'Although I am curious as to what took so long?'

'Oh, we had an emergency assembly,' Harry said, 'Apparently. Dudley and his gang were suspended today and we were told bullying wasn't tolerated.' When he finished, he had a look as to say that, of _course_ it wasn't tolerated. Neither noticed the blinding flash of green light headed there way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have edited this chapter, so hopefully it's better.**


	6. Dreams and Awakenings

Dumbledore was furious. Harry had been a coma for the past two weeks, and regret consumed the old Wizard. He had never felt so helpless until now. People everywhere idolised him for his defeat of Grindelwald in 1945, yet he could do nothing now for a little boy. The healers in charge of taking care of Harry were doing everything they could; although many suspected that it was no longer in their hands. A few days previously, the Healers had concluded that Harry had died, after the Boy-Who-Lived stopped breathing. Thankfully, Harry resumed breathing once again soon after.

If Harry were to leave this world for good, Dumbledore knew that he could never live with himself. He loved the boy and considered him to be his son. He had known that he needed to tell Harry about his past, but he was still unsure about how to go about it without causing the boy too much pain. He was even unsure if he really was the right person to raise the boy. He had known that if he didn't changed Harry's name, then something like this would happen. But in all honesty, he couldn't bring himself to take away the only thing that connected him to his deceased Parents. However, after the events a couple of weeks ago, he realised that maybe he hadn't made the right choice. What was he going to do?

He supposed he could go and ask some of the professors at Hogwarts, like Professors Sprout and McGonagall. He knew Harry wouldn't come as a shock to any of them there as they knew about him even if they hadn't seen him, which was more due to the boy being at school during the day. All Albus really knew was that sooner or later he would have to make a choice, to do what was right and let Harry know or to do what was easy and leave Harry in ignorance. As far as the healers were concerned, it was obvious how much the esteemed headmaster cared about the boy as he would be by his side, long into the night.

* * *

><p>Harry slowly opened his eyes. What he saw was his bedroom. What was strange, however, was the white mist that seemed to be there. Realising he was laid on his bed; he slipped off and headed towards his door. As he walked into the next room he saw two figures that he vaguely recognised. The first was a woman with red hair and green eyes and the other a man with messy black hair. "Who are you?" Harry asked. The two strangers turned and gave him a smile.<p>

"Hello Harry," The Woman said, "You won't remember me, but I'm your Mother and this is your Father" She gestured to herself and the Man beside her. Harry felt elated to be finally meeting his heart's desire; his Mum and Dad. A sudden thought left Harry stunned, 'was this it for him?' It seemed his Mother had caught on to what he had been thinking as she consoled him:

"No Harry, it's not time yet, you need to go back." She whispered, "We'll be waiting for you, we love you Harry."

It was this point that James finally spoke, 'Good luck son, we are so proud of you. Do you think you could do your old man a favour and thank Albus will you?" He knelt down in front of Harry before carrying on. "Tell him we thank him for taking you into his Family. Also, tell him we asked that he tell you about what really happened the night Voldemort attack our Family." He looked at Harry closely before finishing off with, "Finally, You make sure to tell Albus how you feel about him. Don't you worry about your Mum and me, we understand. We will get our second chance to be a family one day. But for now, you live your life and be happy. I love you Son, so much. I know your Mum does too.'

Lily came to stand beside James and Harry saw them both smiled at him. Harry smiled back softly. Just before his Parents faded, he could just make out something which looked a whole lot like a baby.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was becoming increasingly frustrated. The prophet had managed to find out that he had been taking care of Harry for the last five years. He really should have changed Harry's last name. Or at least, that was what his mind was saying but his heart believed otherwise. He had been questioned by the Wizengamot as to why he had been hiding Harry Potter. Thankfully, he had managed to convince the court about his decisions, as well as keeping custody of the boy which some families like the Malfoy's tried to take, claiming that Albus was too old to be taking care of a young boy. He dissuaded them of that notion quickly and without realising it, showed how much he cared for Harry.<p>

Later on that evening, Albus was by Harry's side with a copy of 'The Evening Prophet', which he had yet to read as he was staring at Harry. No one knew who had cast the spell; all anybody knew of, was the green light which had been seen by a few Muggles, before they were obliviated. Harry's scar, which was easy to see before when not covered, was now faint. Albus was curious about this, what had happened to make the scar fade? He suspected it had something to do with the night Harry lost his parents. He just didn't know what.

Dumbledore's thoughts drifted to the boy next to him. Worry shone through his eyes as he shifted a stray hair from Harry's forehead. Albus smiled slightly as he remembered Harry stating that he was going to grow his hair long too, "_though not too long_." Harry sure would be surprised that in the two weeks he had been asleep; his hair had indeed grown a fair length. Albus absolutely refused to say that Harry was in a coma, because that would no doubt make him worry a lot more than he is now. If he was been honest with himself, he knew that if he admitted that there was a chance Harry might not survive, he would have to admit that he was not capable of looking after a child.

What would Aberforth say? Albus knew he would be angry, after everything that had happened to his little sister Ariana. He knew that his brother would tell him that he was stupid; he shouldn't try to amend his mistakes with his own Family, with such a young boy who had lost his own.

Albus had tears falling now, all of the emotions he had bottled up for so many years were finally free and he couldn't contain them. With his emotions raging and his thoughts occupied with Harry, he knelt down beside the small boy and whispered, "Harry, a part of me is hoping you cannot hear what I am about to say." Albus paused a moment before continuing, "But I want you to know that you are the son I never had. No! You _are_ my son and I love you, so very much Harry." Dumbledore continued to cry before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was in a room that he didn't recognise. It was pure white everywhere. Slowly Harry remembered what had happened and he could swear that he heard Albus speak to him, in fact, he remembered what he said but Albus had never said that to him before. He had always considered Albus to be his dad and the one time he had called him such, Dumbledore told him not to because he wasn't his dad. But as far as Harry was concerned it was always Albus.<p>

It was now that he remembered speaking to his mum and dad. Was that real? And what did they mean about Albus telling him everything about Voldemort? What hadn't he mentioned? And he was confused about what Albus was refusing to accept for himself, but wait, didn't Albus call him, Harry, his son and that he loved him. It was now Harry realised that there was a little bit of pressure on his hand. There, he saw Albus' hand covering his own and Albus' resting next it, in the bed. Harry wasn't sure if he should wake him up or not but decided to let him sleep. They could talk later. It seemed that was a good choice, as a healer came in not soon afterwards due to their monitoring wards showing that he had awoke. The healer did some diagnosis spells and some potions before leaving. Soon Harry was fast asleep once again.

It wasn't long before Harry awoke for the second time. He noticed that someone was looking at him and so he turned his head to see Albus staring at him. He stared into the old man's blue eyes and for moment they just looked at one another. The next thing Harry knew Albus was hugging him and tentatively he hugged him back, more out of reaction and surprise but soon was content to stay in Albus' arms and didn't want to move.

Eventually, the moment was broken as Albus pulled away and Harry could see that Dumbledore had tears in his eyes, but was smiling. Harry smiled as well and said something that made Albus' heart swell with happiness and love.' I love you too.' Albus knew then, that Harry must have heard him and he was glad. Albus felt he had a second chance with those words. He hugged Harry again and little did the other know, they shared the same thought. To just enjoy the moment.


	7. Birthdays and Shopping

**A/N: I have been editing the chapters, so that way the spelling should be better, If you notice any other mistakes, please point them out to me. On that note my beta, **Amorous Erised is unable to beta for me and so I would like to know if anyone wants to take over, if so please send a PM. I don't own Harry Potter.****

* * *

><p>It was July 31st, Harry's eleventh birthday and also Dumbledore's one hundred and tenth. He was currently in the sitting room of the cottage Albus had bought after Harry's time in St Mungo's, he had sold his summer home so the two could move into the country allowing Harry to fly outside on his toy broomstick. They both had stayed there for a few weeks to give Harry time to recover before they went back to Hogwarts and faced the masses, that being the students whom hadn't realized they had been staying with the Boy-Who-Lived for the then past five years.<p>

The cottage had become a place for the both Harry and Albus to spend time together at weekends and during the Summer Holidays, as well as for part of the Christmas break. This was a little strange for the two at first as before, they had used the old summer house strictly for summer and spent the rest of the time at Hogwarts. However, it wasn't long before they got used to it and they became closer because of it.

Over the years, Harry picked up many of the quirks that Albus Dumbledore possessed, such as his love for all things sweet, especially Sherbet Lemons. Harry also learnt to be patient, gained a love and respect for muggles as well as wizards, and so didn't have the same prejudices that plagued many in the wizarding world. He also gained other traits related to Dumbledore such as humming a tune at strange time such as going down corridors in school or even while reading. He also liked wearing unusual robes, believing robes should be worn at all times during the day unless entering the muggle world, which his father agreed with. Night wear however, could be anything.

Albus Dumbledore, however, became more open with his feelings to those closest to him, especially his son. Many around him noted the change and considered Harry to be the best thing that happened to him. As Harry got older, Dumbledore slowly lost his doubts concerning whether or not he should be raising the boy. He also managed to juggle his responsibilities so that he could spend more time with his son. He still, however, hadn't told Harry the prophecy and the reason why his parents had died. He felt that although Harry was proving to be an exceptional child, he was just that, a child. He also admitted to himself that he didn't want Harry to lose some of his innocence and carefree attitude.

Now, however, Harry was waiting for Albus to come into the sitting room with his presents and was bursting with excitement. Albus had been more protective of Harry since _the incident_. The boy had a smile on his face just at that particular thought. Harry had been insistent on calling Dumbledore 'Dad' after Albus had confirmed his feelings towards him and the elder wizard would freely admit that he was proud Harry wanted to give him that particular title. Harry also admitted that he felt wrong by calling Albus by his name.

It wasn't long after his recovery that Albus had broached the subject of Harry taking his name which, to Harry, made it feel more like Dumbledore was his dad. And so, after some paper signing from both father and son that Harry James Potter became Harry James Brian Andronicus Potter-Dumbledore. To be fair Harry requested the extra names. Dumbledore suggested Brian because it was one of his middle names and it was also normal enough to fit in with Harry's first and middle name. That was where Harry had the idea to have a strange name as his last middle name. So his name was in an odd way the opposite to Dumbledore's in regards to how Dumbledore has three strange names before a normal name, not including the last name while Harry has three normal names and then an odd name, not including the surname. This, although Harry didn't know it, meant Dumbledore had declared Harry his heir.

It may or may not seem odd to others but after all this was completed, Harry and Dumbledore seemed to be much closer, in fact they were. Fawkes Dumbledore's phoenix familiar also seemed to be around more and more cheerful than either wizard had ever seen him. The years had gone by and along with Harry being reacquainted with the wizarding world and had met some of his future teachers, the majority of which he liked (except for the ever scowling Snape and the annoying Trelawney), no matter how he felt about the teachers, he treated all of them with respect even becoming friendly with some.

At eleven, Harry still had long Auburn hair that reached his shoulders and his eyes still twinkled. He was taller than most eleven year olds while still keeping some of his baby fat. While not thin he wasn't fat either as he got plenty of exercise meaning he was a healthy boy.

Harry looked up when he heard the door being opened. Walking in with his long silver beard and, _was that Rugrats pajamas he was wearing?_ Along with a pile of presents, was the venerable Headmaster himself. Why his father insisted on carrying his presents to him instead of using his wand Harry didn't know but it had become a sort of tradition and so, didn't mention it. In fact, he felt it made the whole process more personal maybe that was why?

The presents were mainly from Albus but he did notice a few from some of his soon to be teachers and his best friend he had made that Dumbledore had connected him with which was Neville Longbottom, a shy but good-natured and forgetful boy whom Harry had taken a liking to almost instantly when they had met when Harry was eight.

Harry wasn't surprised the teachers had given him books such as 'Transfiguration: What's It For?', 'Charms for newbies' 'Astronomers guide to Astronomy'. Neville had gotten Harry a book on seawater plants called '_Seawater plants and their uses'_ as well as _Gillyweed_ in a container full of water 'for breathing under water' the note had said. Dumbledore thought the gift could one day come in use and should therefore be preserved, never mind the fact that it would just be rude not to, not that Harry didn't appreciate his gift. Harry then started to open gifts from his father which were: a bag full of Sherbet Lemons, Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs which Harry liked to collect the cards from, he had managed to collect nearly all of the cards such as _Agrippa, Ptolemy _and _Morgan Le fay_ only missing three cards, those being _Merlin_, _Albus Dumbledore_ and Ironically enough, _Harry Potter. _When he had first found out he was on a chocolate frog card, Harry had asked Dumbledore why, who in turn explained that Harry was famous for surviving the killing and so was put on them, He also mentioned that chocolate frog cards are also known as 'Famous Wizard/Witches Cards'.Harry then had been given a few books which were Muggle in nature like '_Peter Pan', _'_Sherlock Holmes'_, '_The Belgariad'_ and finally, '_The Malloreon'_.

It had taken Dumbledore a while to get Harry fully interested in books but once he had, Harry was hooked. He couldn't stop reading. He had even read a fair amount of Dumbledore's collection of both magical and non-magical books. This meant Harry would be attending Hogwarts with a fair grounding in the theory behind the magic he would be learning, as well as the history of the wizarding world and also different potions. When he was nine he had found Dumbledore's spare wand and had tried practice magic with it but was caught and told he wasn't allowed until he had his wand which he wouldn't get until he was eleven. The only time he wasn't reading was when he was spending time with his father playing chess (both muggle and wizard) and other games or when he was out flying.

Dumbledore himself received a few gifts, mainly books and a few sweets off of Harry. But they were unimportant to him as he much preferred seeing Harry enjoying himself and being happy and that, he thought, was the best gift he could possibly receive.

Once Harry had finished skimming his books and opened his last few presents which were a few robes for casual wear as well as some dress-robes, he had hugged his father and thanked him. Dumbledore had returned the hug as well as giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek wishing him a happy birthday which Harry returned before they went into the kitchen to have breakfast which happened to be Pancakes, which both the Dumbledore's loved.

* * *

><p>It was while they were eating said pancakes that a tapping could be heard from the kitchen window. Dumbledore went up and opened it. A large barn owl flew in and straight to Harry carrying an official looking letter. Harry quickly untied it from the owl and saw that it had the Hogwarts letter and just stared at it.<p>

'Well are you going to it open it, my boy.' Dumbledore asked, after a few minutes. Harry just dumbly nodded but made no move to open it. 'It's finally arrived,' Harry said,' I'm finally going to Hogwarts.' Eventually Dumbledore had to threaten to open the letter himself before Harry tore it open and began to read aloud:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Dumbledore,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry looked up, confused. 'How come people have to return a reply on the same day they get their letter? Wouldn't it be better to give them time to reply?' Harry asked. Dumbledore looked a little sheepish before replying, 'Other prospective students received their letters earlier in the month Harry, I rather thought, it would be a nice birthday surprise if yours arrived today.' He paused before saying 'And seeing as I'm headmaster of said school, no owl is necessary.' Harry just grinned at Dumbledore before reading the next piece of parchment.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following._

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Force: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard sized size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

'Can we get the school supplies today?' Harry asked as soon as he had finished, 'I'd really like to own my own wand.' And so it wasn't long before Harry and Dumbledore were ready to go on a shopping trip for school.

* * *

><p>Harry and Dumbledore had flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, a pub that wizards and witched went to before entering Diagon Alley. Dumbledore had gracefully exited the fireplace they had arrived in and waited to catch Harry when he came through. For some reason Harry couldn't seem to exit fireplaces without making a fool of himself and this time wasn't any different as Harry had once again stumbled and fell out of the fireplace, unlike the last time Dumbledore was quick enough to stop him from falling onto the floor and possibly hurting himself. 'I'll never get that right.' Harry said. Dumbledore quick to point out that he had gone through the same thing when he was Harry age which Harry was quick to point out was a long time ago in fact it was almost a century ago. Dumbledore scowled at Harry for pointing out that he was no longer a spring chicken even if he did act like it.<p>

The pub was very dark and shabby. The smell was a mix of the many different alcohols that was sold. There were a few elderly women in a corner drinking form small glasses and smoking out of pipes. A small man wearing what looked to be a top hat talking to the barman, Tom. The chatter stopped when they noticed the presence of two of the most famous wizards of the day. They all quickly ran up to shake their hands spouting that it was 'an honour'. This went on for a little while before Dumbledore shot some firecrackers to silence the crowd and saying they must be going.

Eventually they managed to get through the crowd and into a small courtyard that was walled on all sides containing nothing but weeds and a dustbin. Dumbledore withdrew his wand from the holster in the right sleeve before tapping a combination on one of the walls with it. The wall slowly shrank back revealing an archway into a cobbled street, known as Diagon Alley.

Harry had been to Diagon Alley before, of course, but no matter how many times he went there it still amazed him. He supposed that what made this particular visit special was because he was finally going to get a wand. Dumbledore looked down and smiled at the expression on Harry's face, before wrapping an arm across his shoulders and saying 'Shall we enter, Harry? Or would you rather continue staring at the alley?' Harry scowled slightly before grinning and saying 'Are you sure you're ready to go? Don't need a sit down; I'm sure it must be difficult at your age.' Dumbledore lightly slapped the back of Harry's head before saying 'Don't be cheeky; I can still keep up with upstarts like yourself, young man'. Although the tone of his father's voice may have been scolding, Harry knew Dumbledore wasn't that annoyed as his eyes were like stars, they were twinkling so brightly. Harry also knew that his own eyes were doing exactly the same.

Dumbledore then led Harry to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. It was a snowy-white building that towered above all the other shops and had Bronze doors. The bank was run by goblins, in fact, a goblin managed to get on the chocolate frog cards. He was the founder of Gringotts, his name was Gringot. In front of the doors was a goblin in a red and gold uniform that bowed to them as they walked in. Harry and his father both nodded their heads back which surprised the goblin as they weren't used to being shown respect by wizards.

Dumbledore had taught Harry to respect all beings, especially the Goblins. Albus had even been teaching Harry how to read, write and speak some of the languages he knew, both human and magical creature. At the moment he could get by with speaking Gobbledygook, Mermish, German and French. He wasn't by any means fluent in any of them but was good enough to be understood and hold a conversation.

As they came to another set of doors which were silver this time, Harry noticed there were words engraved for visitors to see:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sins of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never your,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry felt that only someone really desperate, stupid or determined would try to rob this bank. As they passed the silver doors a pair of goblins bowed them through, which Harry and Albus again nodded to. They entered into a marble hall. There were about a hundred goblins sitting on stools behind counters, scribbling in ledgers, weighing gold on brass scales or examining stones through eyeglasses. Dumbledore led Harry to one of the counters.

'Good Afternoon,' said Dumbledore in Gobbledygook. 'I wish to withdraw some money out of my Vault, please.' The goblin was surprised to hear his tongue from a wizard before realizing that it was Albus Dumbledore himself. 'Do you have you're key sir?' the goblin asked. Dumbledore gave him the key as well as another one. 'I would also like for Harry, here, to be able to withdraw money from his vault too, if at all possible.' The goblin confirmed the request before calling for a goblin named Griphook, whom they followed towards one of the doors leading off the hall.

Griphook had held the door open for them. Some people would have expected more marble would have been surprised. The passageway they were in was narrow, lit with flaming torches. It sloped downwards at a steep angle with small railway tracks on the floor. When Griphook whistled, a cart came hurtling towards them. Once they climbed in, they were off.

At first the passages were like a maze and Harry tried to remember which way they went, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but had to give up for it was impossible. He was proud to say that he remembered at least two more turns than before. At one point Harry thought he heard a dragon but was unsure, he knew that the most heavily guarded vaults did have them though. Finally the cart stopped by a small door, which had six hundred and eighty seven in gold lettering above it. Here Dumbledore explained that Harry's mother and father had left him some money, which they were going to take some out for Harry to spend. Dumbledore made sure Harry understood it was additional shopping and for the sweets trolley on the Hogwarts Express as he, Dumbledore, would be paying for his school supplies.

When the vault door was opened, Harry could see mounds of gold, silver and bronze coins. Having lived in the wizarding world all his life, he knew that the gold coins were Galleons, the silver coins were Sickles and the Bronze coins were Knuts. He also knew that there were twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. After taking a small money pouches worth, they left to go to Dumbledore's vault, 457. This vault was considerably larger than Harry's and was also filled with more money as well. Dumbledore passed this off as due to working a long time as both teacher and then headmaster which, he said, gives considerably more money when Harry had asked.

Once they had finished in Gringotts, they made it back out to Diagon Alley to do some school shopping. They set off first, to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion_. Harry found this place to be boring, due to having to wait so long for the measurements to be done and for his robes to be made. The only interesting point was the conversation he had with a blonde haired boy, who would be attending Hogwarts as well. Harry found the boy to be arrogant and too focused on if his parents were '_our kind_'. He's said as much to his father when they left the shop. Dumbledore only replied by stating that people can change and should be given second chances. They both had a good laugh when Harry mentioned the look on the boy's face he had explained that his father was Dumbledore.

They entered _Flourish and Blotts_ next to see it was full of shelves stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather, books that were really small and other books that had nothing in them. After getting his school books, Harry led Dumbledore around the shop looking for a few more books for light reading. In the end Harry left with a grin on his face after buying a few more books such as _Pranksters guide to Pranking spells _and _Defence for the targeted _as well as one of the blank books which he found out were journals and figured it would be something he could write in about his time at Hogwarts, Dumbledore explained that he kept one of his own. He had tried to get _Curses and Counter-Curses_ by _Professor Vindictus Viridian_ but his father wouldn't let him explaining that he already had the book and if he really wanted to could read his.

They quickly bought the pewter cauldron and the potions ingredients at the apothecary's, which was a horrible smelling shop filled with barrels of slimy stuff, jars upon jars of herbs, roots and powders lined up along the walls and many other ingredients. They then went to _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ because Harry wanted to buy an owl, which he managed to get a gorgeous snowy owl that was currently fast asleep, he knew that Fawkes would be willing to deliver messages but Harry really wanted his own pet. It was now time for what Harry considered the best part of the day, buying his first wand.

* * *

><p>So, father and son stepped into <em>Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since <em>382BC. A tinkling bell could be heard somewhere in the depths of the shop when they had fully entered. It was a fairly small place, empty apart from a single spindly chair which Dumbledore ignored and conjured a squashy chintz armchair before sitting on it. At Harry's confused look, he explained that the single chair in the corner looked about ready to fall apart. Harry couldn't help but agree.

'Good Afternoon,' said a soft voice. This made Harry jump. Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's reaction before greeting the man. Ollivander was his name, he looked as old as Dumbledore if not, older. With wide, pale eyes that shone like the moon in the shop. 'Hello', Harry said, pleasantly.

'Ah yes,' Ollivander said. 'I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Dumbledore. It seems only yesterday that your mother was in here buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, a good wand for charm work.' At this Ollivander moved closer to Harry. 'Your other father, James, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches, Pliable, an excellent wand for transfiguration. I say your father favoured it – really it's the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.'

Ollivander came so close to Harry that they were almost nose to nose. Harry could see his reflection in those moonlike eyes. 'And that's where.' Here Ollivander touched Harry's lightning shaped scar with a long, white finger. 'I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen and a half inches, Yew, a very powerful wand. 'At this he looks to Dumbledore before saying 'I'd say what your dad's wand is but I wasn't the one to sell it. That was before my father had retired. I do know, however, that it was a powerful wand especially in transfiguration.'

With that he pulled a long tape measure and asked what Harry's wand arm was which he replied was his right. He was then asked to hold it out. Harry was measured from shoulder to finger, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and also round his head. While he did this, he explained that every Ollivander wand had a core of a powerful magical substance. Such as phoenix tail feathers, unicorn hair and the heartstrings of dragons. He also said no two Ollivander wands were exactly the same as no two of any of the creatures he got his cores from were the same. He then explained that a wizard would not get the same results from another wizard's wand. Ollivander then began to collect some boxes with wands in them for Harry to try.

Eventually Ollivander told the tape measure to stop, which Harry then realised was measuring on its own. 'Right then Mr Dumbledore, let's try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring, Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.' Harry did just that and no sooner had he started; Ollivander snatched it away before saying 'Maple and phoenix feather, Seven inches. Quite whippy.' Harry tried this too and then another and another, the pile kept on increasing. Harry was starting to get worried, while Ollivander was getting happier. He seemed to delight in having customers that were difficult to find wands for.

'I wonder,' Ollivander said, before going to the back and coming back with a small box. 'Yes, why not? Unusual combination, Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.' Harry took the wand and no sooner had he done so; he felt warmth run through his fingers. Sparks flew through the end in colours of red and gold. Dumbledore clapped and Ollivander cried 'Bravo Mr Dumbledore! Yes, indeed! Well, well, well … How very curious.' Harry was confused and so asked _what's_ curious. The answer he was given shocked him although he noted that his father wasn't surprised. It turned out his wand was brother to Voldemort's, the one that gave him his scar. Harry paid for his wand as well as a wrist holster and a wand care kit on Dumbledore's recommendation.

Harry was rather down after getting his wand. After they both arrived back at the cottage, Dumbledore sat Harry down and explained that Harry couldn't blame his wand nor its brother for what had happened to him. He said that only Voldemort was to blame and shouldn't be afraid of what will happen if he used his wand. Dumbledore also told Harry the phoenix feather that resides in his wand came from Fawkes, this cheered Harry up a little and didn't seem so glum.

That evening Harry had a small party with Neville and some of the Hogwarts teachers. They played many a game and Harry thanked all those that had given him a present. After the last of the guests had gone, Albus gave Harry one more present, a small jewelry box. This, unlike the others, had special significance. Inside the box was a ring that held the Dumbledore family crest. Dumbledore explained that when an heir reached eleven, he would gain an heir's ring signifying that he was next in line to become head of the family. He also explained that the reason he didn't get the Potter heir ring is simply because he was the last surviving Potter and so was already head of the potter family. Unfortunately he couldn't claim the ring until he was seventeen which was when he would become of age. And so Dumbledore was acting head as he was Harry's adopted father. Harry once again hugged his father for the ring.

When Harry went to bed that night, after his father had given him a hug and kiss on the forehead before saying goodnight, he noticed a feather on his bed. He picked it up and noticed it was the same colour as Fawkes' feathers. A soft trill alerted him to Fawkes' presence and when he turned to look at him, he realised Fawkes was giving him a gift. Harry knew that phoenix feathers were hard to break and worth a lot of money, he also knew that Fawkes wanted Harry to use it, although he didn't understand how he knew. After petting Fawkes as a thank you, Harry went to sleep having dreams of phoenixes, wands and Sherbet lemons before his dreams ended with a flash of bright green light and a high, cold laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this chapter is better now, I appreciate the reviews I've received and I feel you should know that they motivate me! Also ** I would like for all readers to tell me which house you think I should put Harry into? I have a house in mind but as you are my readers I will take your opinion into consideration.****


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note!**

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that this is just another author's note. I'm sure some of you were hoping this is another chapter. Sorry! it's not. I have an excuse! But its' weight depends completely on you, if you hold it as important. I certainly do, but hey! It's my life, i'm going to. Anyway, I apologise for not getting another chapter out to you. RL has been keeping me exceptionally bust and not just my university course, which I'm now in the second year of.

Not just that, I've become heavily involved in volunteering with St John Ambulance so that's some of my time, my course has really picked up this year and I've also been in a relationship for the past year. Not to mention that, I've been constantly looking for work as well and really haven't focused much on my stories and when I did, I wasn't able to write much.

It wasn't because I hadn't found overly much, it's because I was and still am confused on which direction to take my stories. I'd had it planned to pretty much follow the books to a point but with obvious key differences. But I'm not so sure on that idea now. I'm inclined to be more original but keeping the general plot for example.. In Harry Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, as that's following Philosopher's Stone (A.K.A Sorcerer's Stone).. that the stone and Voldemort and Quirrel are kind of the baddies and the goal to immortality and what have you.

So.. I was thinking of setting up a poll to get your ideas on this. And at key points, if you so agree, i'll let the story take a certain course here and there... I'll probably have another version on here with what i'd planned afterwards so you can essentially read an AU of an AU but that's not for now. Just comment as a review on that.

That idea above was for My Harry Potter story. I can't be bothered making two documents for both stories so I'm just doing one and sticking it on both. For Lord of the Rings, I'd already had a story fleshed out pretty much but I realised there were plot holes. I've also decided to say screw you to the books. I think you all deserve a story that doesn't feel like you're just reading from Rowling or Tolkien.

I think this way, it gives fairer reviews as you'll be criticising or complimenting or flaming (don't like these) my own style and not me copying someone else and then changing it slightly. So, as I won't be using the books for reference either it will be more original although I do remember things. and I will look up things every now and then online about stuff that I might not remember the name of or what have you. So, hope you don't mind that either.

I won't go back and redo what I've already done. That'll stay because if I do, the stories will never get finished. I do have to ask you to be patient with me as many of you have. Throughout the year, I've been asked if I'm still doing the stories and I've always replied back that yeah, I'm onto it. I think I promised that chapters would be only a week or two and that I'd get a chapter out during my summer break... yeah... as you can tell, that didn't happen. Apologies again, I feel bad because I don't like breaking promises but again RL.

So yeah, I'm not stopping, I will be getting back to it, I will try and get a chapter out this side of xmas but please don't hold me to that. I can't promise anything and after xmas will be harder as I'll be very busy with the second year show as I'm planning on part of the stage management team this year, to see what that's like.

I've also been really looking into my career options if I don't make it as an actor and I've become enamoured with Drama Therapy, I don't knpw if any of you know what that is and I'd explain it but it's easier if you just google it. I'm planning on going into nursing first, in Mental Health because I think that would be beneficial.

Anyway, enough about me and all that jazz. I'll try and get stuff done. If you wanna use any ideas i've cooked up so far for your own stories please ask, I won't say no but I'd still like to be asked. Some of you are probably like 'How dare he have the audacity!' but hey! My stories! Anyways, gonna love you and leave you, I've got research and stuff to do for uni and my interview for a job on Tuesday! Bye for now!


End file.
